


Ciel's Scent

by Bacco



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Doujinshi, Fanart, Gay Sex, Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacco/pseuds/Bacco
Summary: Ciel was turned into demon, but he felt no significant change, until one day these changes arrived and with them a great threat from the other demons. He will need Sebastian to help with these changes and protect him, but the old demon is cold and distant. DOUJINSHI





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the doujinshi sebaciel Ciel’s Scent
> 
> Drawings and plot by Bacco  
> Original language Portuguese  
> Translation by Bacco and Sherly Pirigótica


	2. Chapter 2

##  **To be continued**


	3. The Devil's Lust

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone who has read and commented.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> Kisses♥♥♥


End file.
